1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device with working mode switching function that can switch working modes after confirmation.
2. General Background
Many electronic devices include a plurality of working modes, and can switch among different working modes, e.g. a normal working mode and an energy-saving mode. Under a normal working mode, an electronic device works under normal configurations; under an energy-saving mode, it can, for example, change a display background according to light. When there is little ambient light, the display need low brightness and contrast, and the electronic device can adjust accordingly to save energy.
But switching between different working modes is usually done automatically. Thus, if a user wants to use a different working mode, he or she must manually reset working mode settings, which is inconvenient.
Therefore, an electronic device that prompts for confirmation from a user before switching working modes is needed.